Mr. Messy
Mr. Messy is the eighth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Hot Pink *'Shape': Scribble, fuzzball (Books and The Mr. Men Show), round (when he's clean), Semicircle (Book when he's clean) *'Gender': Male *'Personality': Careless, Inattentive, Chaotic, Confused, Disorderly, Sloppy, Unsystematic, Overly Casual *'Family': None *'Friends': Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Bossy, Mr. Fussy (one-sided) *'Height': Normal Mr. Men height *'Weight': Average *'Rivals': Mr. Fussy (one-sided), Little Miss Neat, Little Miss Tidy, Little Miss Naughty (After she cleaned him up in the episode "Library") & Little Miss Scary (after she scared him in Bath & Bubbles) *'Occupation': Artist, host of Shazam, That's Good! *'Species': Shaped Human *'Likes': Messy things, pizza (The Mr. Men Show) *'Dislikes': Being cleaned *'Job': being messy and dirty *'Features': Shoes (2008 version) *'Nationality': Liverpudlian (UK) African-American (US), *'Voice Actors:' Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Neil Crone (US dub), Peter Rida Michail (The Mr. Men Show), Rob Rackstraw (UK dub) *'Catchphrases': Shazam!, That's what I'm talkin' about and Messy! Not Dressy (in the website) Story Mr Messy was always messy, he leaves messy fingerprints wherever he goes. He lives in a house with broken windows, paint that is peeling off, missing tiles from the roof, and a dirty garden. His routine was leaving everything dirty as well. One day he finds a neat and pretty-looking house with a lovely garden and a stream running through the middle of it. He met two people who live in the house - Mr Tidy and Mr Neat. They go to Mr. Messy's house to tidy it up and make it look nice and tidy, after they cleaned the house and its garden they gave the owner a bath and removed the scribbles from him, he looked clean afterwards, and thinks he had to change his name. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Messy is given blue and white sneakers (similar to Little Miss Chatterbox's, only with patches of dirt on the toes and one of them is untied) and he has a unibrow now, and his limbs are also made solid, instead of scribbled like they were originally. In the episode Library, Mr. Messy became a full circle like in his story. But he had curly hair on top and his arms and legs looks like they do in the show. Also, his house is no longer by itself in a messy field. He lives right next door to Mr. Fussy in a duplex-styled house. What's also interesting is that he can rap really well (seen in Dance, Cooking, and in part of a song in Mall). His catchphrase: "Shazam!" (similar to Emeril Lagasse's "Bam!"), "That's what I'm talkin' about!", and "Messy, not Dressy!" (heard on the official website). He also owns a pizzeria. Mr. Messy's accent in the UK is Liverpudlian, and African-American in the U.S.. In the U.S. Version, he is voiced by Peter Rida Michail, who is also the show's production designer. He is first seen in the episode Boo Boos. Trivia Classic *He made a cameo in an episode of Mike and Molly along with Mr. Tickle (as a plush toy). *He is the only Mr. Men character who doesn't have black outlines. *First 1995 Appearance: One Day in the Life of Mr Perfect. *In the 1995 show, it is said that no one wants Mr. Messy around because of his messiness... Poor Mr. Messy.... **There was however, one thing that made him happy, like in An Invitation for Mr. Messy. *In the 1995 show Mr. Messy kissed Little Miss Neat near the end of the episode "An Invitation for Mr. Messy". The Mr. Men Show *He hosts a Radio/TV show on Dillydale F.M. called "Shazam, That's Good!" where they show music videos (Except when Little Miss Bossy decide to rat him out of the hosting since he did one of the music videos himself). **He has the largest amounts of songs of the show's cast. *Messy seemingly has ablutophobia (the fear of being clean) and HATES being clean. *Every once in a while Mr. Fussy irritates him when he tries to change his messy lifestyle but not as much as he irritates Fussy. They do like each other. *He gets extra messy when he's scared. (The Dark) *Regardless of liking things grimy and dirty, he minds brushing his teeth (Known in the episode "Clean Teeth") *He is allergic to neckties. *In Garages, it seemed like he was scared of mops, since he freaked out when Mr. Fussy showed one to him, but later in the same episode, it showed him using the mop! *In the books, Mr. Messy (When cleaned) is a semi-circle. In the show, he is a full circle with a curl of pink hair.M r. Messy became clean in "Library" after he was tricked into reading a book about cleanliness. It was supposed to be a book about dirt, but it was switched by Little Miss Naughty. (Ironically, unlike his book counterpart, he freaks out about being clean.) He got messy again by covering himself in dirt from a planter at the exit, and in Little Miss Brainy's story, he wanted to prevent himself from being clean. *He seems pretty healthy, despite he has a messy home, same with Mr. Mean. *He has a pet goldfish in Parties who seems to be in good spirits unlike Mr. Lazy's fish. *He is the only scribble character. *When he was with Little Miss Calamity he started getting a few accidents himself. *His favourite foods are pizza, spaghetti, sandwiches, and sock cheese. **He will eat anything but tomatoes and potatoes. **In Cooking, he said he would never eat a snail, but he will accept a banana slug (on special occasions, according to what he said). *He owns a cheese store that is shown in Mall. *He is the only Mr. Men to have human toes on his feet along with Mr. Nervous. (Dance and Dillydale Day.) *He temporarily made the inside of his house purple. He didn't like the colour because he said "It's like living inside a grape" (Paint) *He's one of the many characters who doesn't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt, but he did seem to care in Fruits. *He didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, but he shouted his name after Mr. Rude farted in Robots. *In Up and Down, He was turned into 1000000 clones of himself. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery Mr. Messy.png Mr.Messy.jpg NewmrMESSY.jpg mr-messy1A.PNG Mr Messy 2A.PNG mr-messy-3a.PNG|Shazam! MR MESSY 4A.jpg|Messy, not dressy mr-messy-5a.PNG|Mr. Messy hates baths Mr Messy 6a.PNG mr-messy-7a.jpg|Shazam! That's good! Mr-Messy 8a.jpg Mr Messy-9A.jpg Mr Messy 10A.jpg|He's messy, not dressy Mr-Messy-11a.jpg MR-MESSY 12A.PNG|Mr. Messy sticker mr-messy-13a.PNG|He cannot stand cleaning up Mr Messy 14A.png|A Mr. Messy award Mr. Messy 1980's cover.jpg|A cover of Mr. Messy from the mid 1980's Artwork from the Mr. Men Show Mr. Messy show.png messy.png Screenshots IMG 1886.png IMG 2131.png IMG 1887.png IMG 2126.png IMG 2122.png Pixar (117).png Pixar (116).png Pixar (114).png IMG 3640.png IMG 3663.png IMG 3633.png Pixar (168).png Pixar (169).png vlcsnap-2018-04-21-20h56m01s800.png Screensnaps (2812).png Screensnaps (3750).png Screensnaps (3718).png Screensnaps (3719).png Screensnaps (3711).png Screensnaps (3747).png Screensnaps (3746).png Screensnaps (3745).png Screensnaps (3728).png Screensnaps (3733).png|Clean Mr. Messy Mr Messy Clean.jpg|Mr. Messy's clean! Mr. Messy Clones.jpg|A bunch of clones! Naughtygrumpynervousrudemessyandfussy.png Messyquietnervousstrongandgrumpy.png Messyquietnervousstrongandgrumpy1.png Stinkonastick.png Cake Baking with Mr Stubborn and Mr Messy.PNG DJ Mr. Messy.PNG|Mr. Messy hosting Dillydale FM Mr Persnickety confronts Mr. Messy.PNG|Mr. Messy gets caught by Mr. Persnickity for eating out of the trash in the middle of the night ShesGonnaBlow.png You're clean.png Cooking Class.PNG mudbath.PNG BossyandMessyBouncing.png 4PersonScare.png GetThatThingOutOfHere.png PoorMrMessy.png Mr Messy has a twin.PNG Merchandise TVmrmessy.jpg|A Mr. Messy poster International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Monsieur Sale'' (French) *''Don Lioso'' (Spanish) *''Meneer Knoeipot''/''Meneertje Slordig'' (Dutch) *''Senhor Desmazelado'' (Portuguese) *''Ο Κύριος Τσαπατσούλης'' (Greek) *''邋遢先生'' (Taiwan) *''너절씨'' (Korean) *''Mr. Anniben'' (Welsh) *''Unser Herr Schlampig'' (German) *''Bay Daðýnýk'' (Turkish) *''Fætter Sjusk'' (Danish) *''Hr. Rodehoved'' (Second Danish Release) *''Herr Rotekopp'' (Norwegian) *''מר שלומפר'' (Hebrew) *''Herra Subbi'' (Icelandic) *''ごちゃごちゃくん'' (Japanese) *''Pan Bałagan (Polish) *คุณยุ่งเหยิง (Thai) List of characters This is a list of ''Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Neat *Mr. Tidy Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Brave *Little Miss Brainy *Little Miss Wise *Little Miss Selfish *Little Miss Christmas *One Day In The Life of Mr. Perfect (TV) *An Invitation for Mr. Messy (TV) *Mr. Fussy Takes a Well Earned Break (TV) *Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise (TV) *Mr. Skinny Is Up the Spout (TV) *A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy (TV) (mentioned, but not seen) *What a Mess Little Miss Helpful (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website *Men Official Mr Men Art Category:Mr. Men series Category:Pink characters Category:Misc shape characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Nudes Category:Characters with shoes Category:No Visible Nose Category:1970's introduces Category:No Hair Category:Round characters Category:Characters named after Adjectives Category:Roger Hargreaves books Category:Toes